The Helpless Children
by Golden Warrior Eagle
Summary: They hid our scars with their lies. They ruined our lives and invaded our nightmares. They killed our friends and terrified our families. We are the Victors of the Capitol. Katniss Everdeen must be stopped before she destroys everything in her path. 4th in The Children series.
1. Chapter 1

**You don't have to have read the first three. I hope this answers any questions if you haven't. Also, yes, readers of the last one, I chose The Helpless Children'. **

It was that time again. Although it had been a whole year passing this time instead of the two months it had been recently. It was the time of the reaping.

People were training for the games all over the Capitol. They were between the ages of 9 and 19, ready for any twist, ready to volunteer.

Katniss was slowly up to the stage. When the first Capitol Hunger Games were instated for the 76th Games Katniss knew she could never leave it at one punishment for the Capitol.

So she decided to give them 20 years of games, each with a twist. For the 77th Games it was an expanded age group, 10-19. For the 78th Games, 12 children between the ages of 5 and 11 were sent it, to be protected by two other tributes if those tributes wanted to receive food.

Katniss was ready to announce the twist for the 79th Hunger Games. Mothers clutched their young children in their fancy homes. No one wanted to have the little kids ripped away from them.

In the Victor's Village of sort, they were all gathered in Isaacs's house, the winner of the 77th Hunger Games. The winner of the 78th Games, Allyson, sat next to him. On Allyson's lap, the almost 7 year old Wilhelm and the red haired Rose.

Little Snow Dream was hugging his sister Summer behind the couch, hiding his face. 4 young dark skinned girls leaned on the couch from behind, all abandoned by their dead sister from the 78th Games.

And Seraphin, the winner of the 76th Games, held the newest member. A 7 month old boy with dark brown eyes and thick red hair. When Seraphin was in her games, she fell in love and Saiph was born. She wanted to name him Rigel Jr., but she resisted and accepted there would only be one Rigel.

At the three cottages in the Victor's Village, one, the Dream residence, sat empty. But in the Meyer house, Will's parents were hugging and his older sisters, Jae, 12, and Lynn, 10, were close to each other, staring wide eyes at the screen. Mr. and Mrs. Pearson, still struck with the loss of their son Keenan were also staring at the screen in anticipation.

Isaac's family and Allyson's family, both left at their old houses, watched in a detached fashion. Seraphin's mother and younger sister were at their Victor Village mansion, waiting for the next blow to their heartstrings.

All of these people sat and waited for the announcement.

Katniss grinned mischievously and started to speak. ""For the 79th Hunger Games, to represent how even when the Capitol pretended to be merciful there was still suffering and violence, the twist is that no twist will be added at the moment, but the arena will be more dangerous than ever."

Everyone in the Capitol let out a heavy breath that they'd been holding in. It wasn't that bad of a twist. Really, they were catching a break.

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT A TRIBUTE THROUGH PM. IF YOU REVIEW WITH A TRIBUTE THEY WILL NOT EVEN BE CONSIDERED! Please title you Private Message the name of your tribute. You may reserve spots through review if you want. **

**There are 3 sections of the Capitol. Rich, middle-class, and poor (Capitol standards of all those), nicknamed Palace, Dome, and Shack. People from Palace are more conceited usually with more alterations and higher standards. People from Shack are still well-off but generally have less on them altered. 4 boys and 4 girls from each sections will go into the Games.  
**

**Remember, they will have altered appearances. I need all kinds of personalities. Kind, cruel, stupid, smart, devilish, trained, untrained.  
**

**Only one person can volunteer for reasons other them wanting to be in the Games. Hopefully I have 5 or 6 Capitol Careers.  
**

**Sponsor points. You have to contact me over PM to count and I'll give you the list of what you can buy later. You can spend the points on any tribute you choose, not necessarily yours. How you get the points-  
Submit a girl: 5 pts.  
Submit a boy: 6 pts.  
Submit a bloodbath: 8 pts.  
Review: 2-4 pts.  
Your tribute kills: 2 pts.  
Your tribute gets killed outside of bloodbath: 10 pts.  
**

**You can submit 2 characters. I need 5-8 bloodbaths.  
**

**Name:  
Age (12-18):  
Gender:  
Section they're from:  
Appearance(detailed):  
Personality (at least 5 sentences):****  
3 strengths:  
3 weaknesses:****  
2 fears:**

**Best Weapon:  
Parents:  
Siblings:  
History:****  
Reaped or Volunteered?:****  
Reaction/Reason:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Chariot Outfit:****  
Training Strategy:  
Gamemakers Score:****  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:**

**Bloodbath Tribute?:**

**Bloodbath Strategy:**

**Arena Strategy:  
Alliance?:  
Romance?:  
Idea for Mutts in arena?:  
Idea for Arena outfit?:  
What makes them unique?:  
Why should they win?:  
How should they die?:**


	2. Posy's List of Reasons

Sometimes Posy wondered why she even bothered.

Maybe because it made them both feel better.

Maybe because it's how they always were.

Maybe because neither of them wanted to come to terms with the fact that things had changed.

But Posy still talked to Katniss like they were friends.

Like Posy depended on her.

Like Posy needed her.

Like Posy didn't despise everything Katniss had become.

**There was the bit of story for the chapter. **

**Okay. I NEED CAREERS AND BLOODBATHS. RUTHLESS CAREERS and DITZY BLOODBATHS. Also one or two sweet little kids, maybe a boy and girl just to make me happy. I'm gonna start getting picky, so make your tributes good. **

**Here's the list. I'll get my little descriptions for each person in when I have almost all the tributes. **

**Palace-**

**Girls:**

**1. Annalise Iridel (12)**

**2. Addison Hapten (15)**

**3. Reserved for iloveicecream24**

**4.**

**Boy:**

**1. Ari Neville **

**2. Reserved for Sydney State Of Mind **

**3.**

**4.**

**Dome-**

**Girls:**

**1. Eliana Wintersdream (17) **

**2. Braylee Crallie (16) **

**3. Reserved for Syndey State of Mind **

**4. Amara Rodgers (16) **

**Boys:**

**1. Emmuron Amirmerez (17) **

**2. Reserved for iloveicecream24**

**3.**

**4**

**Shack-**

**Girls:**

**1. Talon Kotka (17)**

**2. Viviann Brooks (17) **

**3.**

**4.**

**Boys:**

**1. Jaxton White (18)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**


	3. Katniss' List of Words

The park was loud.

Too loud.

The noise made her ears ring. All the children and mockingjays. Those dreaded mockingjays.

Even since those days a few years back, she despised mockingjays.

Their chirps and whistles called her names.

_Evil._ She could deal with that one.

_Murderer. _She did always like honesty.

_Unloved. _For many people, that was true.

_Insane. _That was across the line.

She drew back her arrow and shot the nearest mockingjay directly through the throat. Its cheerful song was silenced.

Katniss laughed shortly, almost hysterically, before picking up the dead bird and immediately throwing it into the pond. Then she flipped her braid over her shoulder, smiled broadly, and walked home while humming the tune the dead mockingjay had started just a minute earlier.

**Yes. I'm telling you what I want in the list. I'm just trying to make a good story so I need certain character types.**

**Palace-**

**Girls:**

**1. Annalise Iridel (12)**

**2. Addison Hapten (15)**

**3. Reserved for iloveicecream24**

**4. Jolie Gerrett (18) _Career _**

**Boy:**

**1. Ari Neville **

**2. Reserved for Sydney State Of Mind **

**3. Javan West (18) _Career _**

**4. _Nice older guy please _**

**Dome-**

**Girls:**

**1. Eliana Wintersdream (17) **

**2. Braylee Crallie (16) **

**3. Reserved for Syndey State of Mind **

**4. Amara Rodgers (16) **

**Boys:**

**1. Emmuron Amirmerez (17) **

**2. Reserved for iloveicecream24**

**3. reserved for Lilypotterlovesjames66**

**4 _Either bloodbath or sweeter older guy_**

**Shack-**

**Girls:**

**1. Talon Kotka (17)**

**2. Viviann Brooks (17) **

**3. reserved for Lilypotterlovesjames66**

**4. _Either Bloodbath or Career_**

**Boys:**

**1. Jaxton White (18) _Bloodbath_**

**2. Mark Sand (12) _Bloodbath _**

**3. _Need a Career _**

**4. **


	4. Ally's List of Sorrows

She loved kids.

She just didn't love that kid.

She didn't love that someone got to keep part of the person they loved. Why couldn't she hold onto anything?

The boy's brown eyes and thick red hair made him adorable, but looking into those big brown eyes made part of her soul wither.

Maybe she wanted big blue eyes to look into everyday, to see something left of the boy she loved so much.

The boy that didn't love her back.

It was bad enough that his best friend hated her. It was bad enough that she had to live with the ghosts of the people she killed. It was bad enough that she shunned her father from her big house that she lived in, alone.

The empty house, the memories of Colton, the dreams of killing innocents, the idea of living forever alone, was enough to make her scream bloody murder until her lungs almost gave out. She wanted them to give out, but her body wanted to live even if her mind disagreed.

Allyson didn't even look up from her sobbing when Will and Isaac ran to see what was wrong. She didn't want to see them.

**CLOSED! I ONLY NEED THE ONES WHO RESERVED SPOTS! I really want to get started. Next chapter will be the last of the lists of character things/tributes and I'll add up all the sponsor points and post what you can buy with them. Also, guy that 'flamed', if you can call it that, me, haha you're funny. I don't find the idea outrageous at all. **

**Yes. I'm telling you what I want in the list. I'm just trying to make a good story so I need certain character types.**

**Palace-**

**Girls:**

**1. Annalise Iridel (12)**

**2. Addison Hapten (15)**

**3. Reserved for iloveicecream24 **

**4. Jolie Gerrett (18) _Career _**

**Boy:**

**1. Ari Neville **

**2. Reserved for Sydney State Of Mind **

**3. Javan West (18) _Career _**

**4. Felte Ero (18)**

**Dome-**

**Girls:**

**1. Eliana Wintersdream (17) **

**2. Braylee Crallie (16) **

**3. Reserved for Syndey State of Mind **

**4. Amara Rodgers (16) **

**Boys:**

**1. Emmuron Amirmerez (17) **

**2. Reserved for iloveicecream24**

**3. reserved for Lilypotterlovesjames66**

**4 Blaze Ashbelle (15) _Career _**

**Shack-**

**Girls:**

**1. Talon Kotka (17)**

**2. Viviann Brooks (17) **

**3. Princess VanSickle (15) _Bloodbath _**

**4. Kezi Sondre (13) _Bloodbath _**

**Boys:**

**1. Jaxton White (18) _Bloodbath_**

**2. Mark Sand (12) _Bloodbath _**

**3. Adaum Glass (15_) Career _**

**4. Rserved for ThornyRoseIsTrue **


	5. Golden's List of Sponsors

Hello Capitol citizens! My name is Golden Eagle, looking gorgeous as ever, and I am here to introduce you to some of our wonderful beautiful, fashion forward, brave tributes!

It is the 79th Hunger Games and the twist is that it is twistless! But because of that the arena will be rigged with more danger than ever.

Here are your tributes!

**Palace-**

**Girls:**

**1. Annalise Iridel (12) Annalise is a serious loner. She is very smart with NO sense of humor. Usually her face is devoid of any emotion and no one really knows who she is. **_**Submitted by d11olive-13**_

**2. Addison Hapten (15) Addison is a bit schizophrenic. She gets extremely upset when people don't like her and ever since her brothers best friend Lancer was beheaded she could never really clear her head again. **_**Submitted by ThaliaJacelynGrace**_

**3. Pierce Emory (17) Peirce has already killed and wouldn't mind doing it again. She lives alone with her cold heart and stolen goods. While she desires peace she knows how unrealistic that desire is. **_**Submitted by xXAliceintheMadnessXx **_

**4. Jolie Gerrett (18) **_**Career **_**A ruthless killed who has no soft spots. Her sense of humor is twisted and she mocks her own allies. She gets angry easily, and trust us, you wouldn't like her when she's angry. **_**Submitted by xcallmemaybex**_

**Boy:**

**1. Ari Neville (13) Very timid, letting others lead, Ari is usually pretty serious. He doesn't open up to anyone other than his closest friends, which he doesn't have many of. **_**Submitted by hublub **_

**2. Nathan Washburn (17) He wants so badly to succeed and to make others proud. However, he's clumsy and goofy. Nathan is passive and becomes a sort of doormat. But he's still funny and friendly. **_**Submitted by Syndey State of Mind **_

**3. Javan West (18) **_**Career **_**An egotistical bully who has constantly bragged about how he would win the Hunger Games. He is rude, loves other people's anger, and trusts almost no one. **_**Submitted by xcallmemaybex**_

**4. Felte Ero (18) Though his multiple piercings don't make him look it, Felte is kind and helpful, doing almost anything for almost anyone. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and sneaks around silently. **_**Submitted by nb1998.**_

**Dome-**

**Girls:**

**1. Eliana Wintersdream (17) Always enjoyed watching the Games and cannot control her temper. On the opposite end, she loves jokes and is very flirty. **_**Submitted by TikTakJabberjay **_

**2. Braylee Crallie (16) She loves to talk and is very sarcastic. Braylee has no problem getting dirty and always shares her opinion. Once you get to know her, you can trust her with anything. **_**Submitted by lastsacrifice **_

**3. Sonnet Detritus (16) She's strangely innocent and child-like, looking at everything with her own naïveté. But Sonnet genuinely does care for people, even if she doesn't notice when they're annoyed by the way she speaks in rhymes. **_**Submitted by Syndey State of Mind **_

**4. Carrie Rodgers (16) Carrie has a short temper and harbors hatred for anything that dares to cross her. So if you gain her trust, she will trust you with everything. Even the person she used to be. **_**Submitted by Kh530**_

**Boys:**

**1. Emmuron Amirmerez (17) He is hard-working even though he used to be the typical rich Capitol kid. Emmuron is kind and accepts things easily and readily. Still, he knows he'll kill with everyone else. **_**Submitted by nb1998**_

**2. Henry Temple (15) Henry is outgoing and loves to make people smile. He hates conflict and enjoys talking to other people. **_**Submitted by ThornyRoseIsTrue **_

**3. Hunter Phoebes (17) Stubborn and loyal, Hunter refuses to admit anyone other than himself is right. He is smart and kind but he does get easily annoyed. **_**Submitted by Lilypotterlovesjames66**_

**4 Blaze Ashbelle (15) **_**Career **_**Escaped to the Capitol for District 10 when he was younger after his sister died in the Games. He's temperamental and appears ruthless, even when he's scared for his life. **_**Submitted by **_**xX**_**AliceintheMadnessXx.**_

**Shack-**

**Girls:**

**1. Talon Kotka (17) Talon is very smart and clever. She reads in her spare time and is very good at observing people and learning their strengths and weaknesses that way. But she's generally sweet and friendly. **_**Submitted by Midnight Ink **_

**2. Viviann Brooks (17) Independent with a mind that takes quite a bit to trick. Though she is fairly shy, she will make people she trusts very close friends. **_**Submitted by XxWinterFallzxX**_

**3. Princess VanSickle (15) **_**Bloodbath **_**Often called a dumb blonde, even though she isn't blonde. Princess is chirpy and mostly oblivious to everything. She is a HUGE flirt and laughs at everything. **_**Submitted by Lilypotterlovesjames66 **_

**4. Kezi Sondre (13) **_**Bloodbath **_**Giggly, girly, and altogether a spoiled Capitol child. She always felt bad for the kids going in the games, but now she feels extra sorry for herself. **_**Submitted by TikTakJabberjay. **_

**Boys:**

**1. Jaxton White (18) **_**Bloodbath **_**A rude and cocky boy who firmly believes he's the best things that's ever been. Just ask his girlfriends, he has a new one every week to break yet another heart. **_**Submitted by XxWinterFallzxX**_

**2. Mark Sand (12) **_**Bloodbath **_**The quiet boy and his younger sister are in custody of the Capitol after their parents died. He doesn't really have any friends and is widely considered antisocial. **_**Submitted by Kh530. **_

**3. Adaum Glass (15**_**) Career **_**The brother of Auriel and Audriaunna, both dead, murdered in previous games. Their deaths hardened him, making him yearn for revenge. And he's trained for a year to get it. **_**Submitted by uracow99.**_

**4. Harper 'Harp' Jade (13) He is a motor mouth. Harp is a ball of energy with a low immune system. But he is loyal and hates being alone, wanting to be around people because he enjoys the company. **_**Submitted by ThornyRoseIsTrue **_

Now that you've met them, I'm sure you know who you don't want to die on you!

So, to solve that little dilemma, you can sponsor your favorites! Shower them with live-saving gifts in the deadly arena and brag to your friends if you chose the right one!

Here is what you can give!

**Food-**

Pack of Crackers- 6

Pack of Nuts- 8

2 strips of beef jerky-9

Piece of Fruit- 8

Fruit Basket (6 pieces)- 16

Bowl of Soup- 12

Meal for 2- 15

Meal for 4- 25

Bottle of water- 15

**Medicine-**

Burn Ointment- 15

Sleep Syrup- 14

Weak Poison Treatment- 18

Strong Poison Treatment- 22

2 small bandages or 1 large bandage- 17

Antibiotics (shot)- 15

Antibiotics (pills)- 20

**Clothes-**

Tank top- 11

Long sleeved shirt- 17

Shorts- 13

Pants- 19

Sandals- 9

Boots- 16

**Weapons-**

Small knife- 9

Large knife- 14

Bow- 6

3 arrows- 6

5 arrows- 9

Spear- 12

Sword- 15

Scythe- 13

**Others-**

Flashlight- 14

Tent for 1-2- 15

Tent for 3-4- 23

Box of 5 matches- 9

Box of 10 matches- 17

Every day of the games, every item goes up one point.

You can give them other things on request.

I have added ways to get points as well. If you follow these games, an extra 6 points. If you favorite these games, an extra 6 points as well. If someone comes to this story and reviews, mentioning that you referred them, they can sponsor tributes and you get an extra 5 points.

Here is how much each sponsor has!

ThornyRoseIsTrue- 18

Uracow99- 18

last sacrifice- 17

Midnight Ink- 17

D11olive-13- 17

ThaliaJacelynGrace- 5

Syndey State Of Mind- 17

Kh530- 13

XXWinterFallzXx- 19

XxAliceintheMadnessxX- 10

xcallmemaybex- 11

TikTakJabberjay- 13

Lilypotterlovesjames66- 20

hublub- 18

nb1998- 18

Aquamarine Rock Lion- 12

ladykreanna- 6

drewfreeze- 6

Now, may the odds be ever in your favor!

**Okay, I'm back. We must discus a few things. **

**First. I'm only doing one of these things, and you choose. Option 1- The tributes goodbyes. 2. The interviews.**

**Second. How often should I update? Every 3 days, 5 days, or every week or other week? Or should I just not have a schedule? **

**It's up to you and I can't wait to hear from you all!**

**Sour Cookies. (What, I'm hungry!) **


	6. Reaped

**Here are the reapings! Short and fairly uninformative as usual. But I REALLY want to get to the games soon. I love the games. **

**Posy's POV**

I didn't like being onstage. I didn't even know why they kept bringing me back. But there I was, in a small chair next to Gale. Seraphin had scooted her chair directly next to Isaac's, with Saiph in her lap and her hand in between Isaac's. Ally had Will on one side of her and Snow and Rose on the other.

Katniss' smile was scary. I didn't like it. It was almost like she was baring her teeth at everyone in the crowd. At least Peeta looked a little bit sad.

It was a different escort this year. She looked scary too, in a different way. Her skin was a light blue and her hair was a dark green. Her eyes glowed yellow and she was covered with shiny jewelry and clothes. Her name was Dia Monte, and she looked like a mermaid without a fish tail.

Dia walked up to the microphone and smiled widely, her bright white teeth gleaming in the light. "I'm so glad you are all gathered today for the reaping of the 79th Hunger Games!"

She sounded happy. Why did she sound happy?

"Because we have 6 Victors this year, they're being divided up to mentor each section. The Palace mentors will be Seraphin Grace and Snow Dream. The Dome mentors will be Allyson Dovecoat and Wilhelm Mayer. And the Shack mentors will be Isaac Pristine and Rose Pearson." Dia chirped. She then started reaching for a glass bowl.

"And now for the reapings! First up, the Shack ladies!" The crowd of potential tributes was divided into 6 main sections and then age groups within those sections so ages would be no mystery. The section to the far left tensed up. Many closed their eyes and hoped for another year of safety. I felt so bad for them.

I had learned how to figure out who would miss that person when they were gone. At least for some people. Sometimes I could tell when someone was approaching the stage.

Dia just kept smiling when she picked the first named, pinching it between her long silver fingernails.

"Talon Kotka!" The first girl was 17 with curly blonde blue-streaked hair and a pretty shiny green dress. I felt really bad because fear just showed all over her face. An older boy in a wheelchair had a girl almost reaping age at his side were clearly there for Talon. The girl was crying and the boy looked about ready.

"Viviann Brooks!" The next girl was also 17 but with dark brown hair the reached the bottom of her ribcage, dark eyes, and a blue shirt and white skirt. Viviann was frozen in her place until girls around her nudged her to stage. On stage, close to me, Viviann turned to Talon and gave a small, sad smile.

"Princess VanSickle!" I was ashamed to say it, but I immediately thought bloodbath when I saw her. Princess had curly orange hair with rainbow highlights and her blue eyes lit up at the sound of her name. Her dress was sleeveless, shiny, and purple, and her make-up covered face was starched into a smile as she skipped up and waved at Dia.

"Kezi Sondre!" Kezi was 13 and not sickly thin, but actually a little bit overweight. She looked extremely annoyed and a little bit angry. Her dress was gold and she pulled on the edges of her red jacket to close it.

The four girls stood on stage, and the next section over knew it was their turn to have four of them join the girls on stage.

"Jaxton White!" A flash of nervousness went across the 18 year olds brown eyes. But then he smoothed his bright red hair, straightened his beige shorts, and happily ran to the stage. He yelled, "I am your next Victor!" Sure you are Jaxton.

"Mark Sand!" An upset 12 year old with a light blue shirt and khakis was chosen. A girl my size was crying then, starting to sob as she watched him get closer and closer to us.

"Justice Freight!" A scared looking 13 year old started up the stage when they were stopped. "I volunteer! My name is Adaum Glass, brother of the late Auriel and Audriaunna!" The 15 year old boy looked mad. The resemblance was there, in the curly brown hair and brown eyes. His blue tuxedo was crisp and even though he was short he looked intimidating.

"Harper Jade!" This 13 year old wasn't saved by a volunteer. His blonde hair had a blue streak across the bangs that matched his bright eyes. Harper's pale skin was accentuated by his dark suit. On stage he folded over and started coughing.

Instead of whisking them away for goodbyes like they had in previous years, Dia Monte ushered them onto the top tier of stage risers, Harper still coughing, making them stand in boy-girl-boy-girl pattern and wait for everyone to be reaped.

The Dome kids went next, once again starting with the girls, 'Ladies First', as was tradition.

"Lilac Withers!" A 12 year old collapsed in tears. "I volunteer!" A 16 year old girl with long red hair and green eyes walked up, her T-shirt falling over her blue jeans. When asked her name, she smiled and said, "My name is Carrie Rodgers."

"Eliana Wintersdream!" A 17 year old girl with black hair with purple tips stepped up, looking bored. Her dress was black, with a purple flame design licking the bottom.

"Braylee Crallie!" She was 15, with a pretty white sundress. Braylee's hair was a dark red, but a huge scar ran up her arm. A determined look rested in her green eyes. I saw 3 little girls reaching out to her, wanting her to come to them.

"Sonnet Detritus!" Sonnet was 16 with her hair in a ponytail where the top was blonde and the bottom was rainbow colored. Her eyes were rainbow colored too. Her dress even matched, short and multicolored. Tears ran down her face, leaving streaks through her makeup. She did her best to keep from actually sobbing.

The girls stood, some looking at each other, some looking at the crowd and the Shack tributes.

"Emmuron Amirmerez!" He was 17 and looked pretty normal. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, khakis and brown leather jacket. Emmuron's eyes were wide with shock, but he didn't look scared. Just surprised.

"Henry Temple!" A 15 year old in a red tuxedo started shuffling forward. His eyes were cat-like and yellow, close to spilling over with tears, but none fell. Henry looked around at the crowd for any reaction.

"Orion Lintel!" The 12 year old name Orion stepped up shakily. I saw a muscled 17 year old boy with black hair slowly getting more and more angry. Then he bursted. "I volunteer! My name is Hunter Phoebes!" When he got closer I saw black swirl tattoos peeking from under his shirt up to his neck and over his biceps.

"Lionell Winthropp!" "I volunteer!" A 15 year old boy with piercing green eyes and a confident smile went up to the stage. His black hair was smooth and perfect and his black button up shirt and white dress pants were the same. When asked his name, he said, "Blaze Ashbelle!"

Humiliatingly ushered onto stage, the Dome tributes were not happy looking.

Finally, the Palace tributes. The richest of them all.

"Kinella Dr-" "I volunteer as tribute!" The confident 18 year old girl walked confidently onto stage. Her silver dress rippled around her knees and she flipped her long black ponytail over her shoulder. "And my name is Jolie Garret."

"Annalise Iridel!" She was from the 12 year old section, but she looked about my size. Annalise's hair was long and blonde streaked with silver that fell onto her blue dress. Her brow was furrowed in thought.

"Addison Hapten!" A 15 year old with a dress like Braylee's, but with a brown belt, started to panic. Her blue eyes were wide and her hand flew to her brown gold-streaked hair. Addison started shuffling forward, her lips moving like she was saying something to herself.

"Peirce Emory!" Peirce had a strong resemblance to an owl. Her hair was white with brown spots and her eyes were yellow and fierce. She was 17, wearing a red dress and a bored, slightly expectant, expression.

The last 6th of the possible tributes waited in anticipation for their fate.

"King Rho-" "I, Javan West, volunteer!" The 18 year old boys dark blue eyes darted around while he smirked, daring anyone to say anything. He fixed his blond hair and smoothed his button up shirt.

"Ari Neville!" Ari was in the 13 year old section, but he looked closer to 12. His hair was blonde, his eyes blue, and he wore a crisp black suit. But Ari's face crumpled. His eyes started to water but he bit his lip and kept going.

"Nathan Washburn!" The 17 year old must have been running late. His dark hair was sort of a mess and his outfit looked expensive but it was rumpled and haphazard. He looked deep in thought but also terrified. As he was walking he almost tripped and fell on his face, blushed, and kept going.

"Felte Ero!" Felte had multiple piercings and 3 different colors, blue, yellow, and some mix of yellow/green/blue/purple for his hair. His black T-shirt with classic Capitol designs on it hung loosely on his tall frame. He was giving people I assumed were his parents a reassuring smile.

Dia got them all on the risers and clapped. She was the only one clapping, but it didn't deter her. Instead she curtsied and let the Peacekeepers bring the tributes to their destinations where they would say goodbye to their family.

Forever.

Gale threw me onto his shoulders and started to walk away. Isaac, Seraphin, and the little Victors all went to the train station to get ready to leave for the training centers and chariot prep places. But I saw someone running away from them. Her hair was back to her elbows, but not as long as it used to be.

When Ally turned to look over her shoulder, I saw the reflective streaks on her face. She was crying. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Her paintings were getting really scary too.

I wanted to yell for her or something, to talk to her. But Gale didn't see her so we didn't stop. We just kept walking.

Katniss was hugging Peeta tightly, saying something with that scary smile. I was glad I wasn't there to hear it. If I was, it could have been the last straw for me and her.

**Chariot rides are next, with some mentoring in it and hopefully a few interesting things about the tributes. **

**This is weird, but I always update more in the school year. During summer I distract myself with other things instead of distracting myself with fanfiction. It's weird**

**Either way, here's a question and then sponsor points. Always let me know if I messed up on points. I always ask for this, but I always need it. If your tribute wants allies, who do you think would be a good ally for them? I have a few ideas, but I could use some more. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue- 21**

**Uracow99- 18**

**last sacrifice- 19**

**Midnight Ink- 17**

**D11olive-13- 19**

**ThaliaJacelynGrace- 7**

**Syndey State Of Mind- 20**

**Kh530- 13**

**XXWinterFallzXx- 21**

**XxAliceintheMadnessxX- 13**

**xcallmemaybex- 11**

**TikTakJabberjay- 13**

**Lilypotterlovesjames66- 20**

**hublub- 18**

**nb1998- 20**

**Aquamarine Rock Lion- 14**

**ladykreanna- 6**

**drewfreeze- 6**


	7. Paraded

**Seraphin**

Katniss had tried to get Saiph from me to 'look after'. No way in hell. So I left my baby with Gale and Posy because the Victors had to go mentoring.

But not I had him back. My little ray of sunshine was giggling in my arms just as the rides were going to start.

The poor tributes had been herded onto the train that would take them to the prep center and then insulted by prep teams while we interrogated them, and then their chariots had to ride for 10 minutes before they reached the Chariot Circle, where the rides had been held since the 77th Games.

This year every pair had three stylists. One for each tribute and then one that added something to tie the two together. I was mentoring the Palace tributes, reflecting on what I'd learned as I watched the 4 chariots with my tributes be paraded.

Jolie and Javan, the stereotypical Careers, were first. Jolie was stunning in a long, shimmery turquoise dress. Her hair was in a bun with curled strands framing her face. Javan matched her easily in a turquoise tuxedo of the same material with a black tie and his blonde hair teased up in spikes. I hadn't really enjoyed working with either of them, but they had a good chance at winning. They were strong and capable, though they had some major trust issues.

The next, and drastically different, chariot held Annalise and Ari. Annalise looked a bit pixie-like in a silver bubble-skirted dress that matched the streaks in her hair. A light blue sash was draped across her. Ari wore a light blue tuxedo that sparkled a little bit in the waning light with silver tips in his hair and silver shoes. Ari seemed shy and timid when I talked to him, but he was sweet and I liked him even though his chances were slim. Annalise was serious and got straight to business when I showed up. Her answers were short and precise and I wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

Addison and Nathan were next. Addison wore bright red skinny jeans to match her lips and a silver blouse to match the now silver streaks in her hair. Nathan looked very uncomfortable in a flashy red shirt and silver skinny jeans. His hair was spiked and I was pretty sure he was wearing eyeliner. I remember Addison weirding me out a little bit. Sometimes she would pause and stare off into space, say something random, and then continue the conversation. Nathan tried so hard. He told me that he always tried but always failed and my heart went out to him when he said that.

Peirce and Felte were the last Palace chariot. Peirce was dressed a little bit like Belladonna was last year, with a short feathery black dress and wing shaped plates of armor as she glared out at everyone. Felte's tuxedo looked like ice, blue/silver and slightly reflective, even dotted with bits of water. The outfits were tied together with flowers. The third stylist just draped blue flowers over their outfits. Felte was nice. Quiet, but nice enough. Snow liked him. Peirce wasn't nice. Quiet and not nice. She didn't like me or Snow and answered all of my questions with venom.

Those were the last Palace tributes. Dome was next, Allyson's group.

I looked over at Ally, interested in what she thought of her own tributes.

**Allyson**

I had Will on my lap, holding him there trying not to have a mental breakdown in front of him. Colton wasn't there. He wasn't dying. I was watching a bunch of people in pretty outfits. That was all. I wish.

I had to mentor the Dome tributes. I was from Dome. I had met some of these kids before. I'd seen them walking the streets, bumped into them in the library and stores. This killed me.

Carrie and Emmuron were the first Dome tributes. I felt bad for Carrie even when she was getting ready. She was in a yellow, feathery, over the top showgirl costume that showed off more skin than she was comfortable with. Emmuron matched, the poor guy, in yellow spandex pants that showed off everything and black markings painted on his chest. Carrie had snapped her answers to any question at first, but at the end seemed to be calming down, so I didn't mind Carrie even though I wasn't fond of Careers. Emmuron, however, broke my heart. He was tall with blue eyes and a personality that was kind and acceptant. Like Will grown up, or… I didn't want to look at him anymore. He sent painful memories.

Following them were Eliana and Henry. Eliana's stylist went for seductive with a short, dark, strapless dress and thick silver jewelry. Eliana was waving happily and winking at the men in the crowd. Henry's outfit was something blue mostly obscured with bubble wrap that Henry was popping to distract himself. To tie them together someone shoved a silver crown on Henry's head that looked very out of place. Eliana had talked easily enough, but got steaming mad when I asked about friends, yelling that it wasn't my business. Honestly, for most of Henry's session he and Will were talking about nothing in particular, but it was fun to watch at least.

Braylee and Hunter were next. Braylee's dress was crafted from roses, the red flowers puffing out towards the bottom. The red flowers reminded me of my own chariot outfit. Stop thinking like that! Hunter wore a sparkling black tuxedo with a red bowtie. Braylee was fun to talk to. She had clever ways to say simple things and seemed to like talking to me. Hunter had volunteered for his cousin which would get him good sponsors, and as a person he seemed stubborn and sarcastic, but also fiercely loyal. So I liked him too.

Sonnet and Blaze were the last of the Dome kids. Sonnet was dressed as brightly as she was on reaping day with a dress modeled after a butterfly, the skirt as its wings. It was cute and Sonnet seemed to be enjoying herself. Blaze wore a gray suit, but the real shocker was his tie. It was the color of flames and left smoke behind him. Sonnet's butterfly had a section of flame colors on each of its wings to make them 'match. Sonnet was nice and I enjoyed her company even if everything she said strangely rhymed. She informed me it was a habit of hers. Blaze was hateful and determined, looking for the some revenge I was. He had a good chance at the crown with that attitude.

The Dome bit was over. I buried my face in Will's unruly hair and did my best not to cry. Will needed me to be strong. I didn't want him to see me weak.

**Isaac**

I didn't know Rose well before these rides, but I knew _everything_ about her know. I knew she preferred strawberry ice cream and she didn't like carrots. Rose also like roses but liked daisies more. Her favorite color was green and she missed her brother Keenan.

Not that I minded. She sort of reminded me of Luna and Auriel. I couldn't save Luna, but I could hope that she was back with Chris, dancing in the rain. I couldn't save Auriel, but Audriaunna was with her now. And if you think it's weird that a 21 year old man was so willing to spend his day listening to a 7 year old girl babble, then screw off.

Rose had been ecstatic to meet everyone and had skipped from prep room to prep room. She was leaning forward and gasping at all the extravagant outfits. It was cute and I felt like she'd sort of taken me as her knew older brother. I smiled at her and then focused on our tributes to see how they were handling their public appearance.

Talon and Jaxton were the first Shack chariot and my eyes hurt right off the bat. Talon wore a pink dress absolutely covered in sequins and jewels that threw light straight into my eyes and she didn't look like she was enjoying herself either. Jaxton was wearing a pure white tuxedo that reflected the light Talon was throwing and he matched her with a bright pink tie. When I met Talon we had a nice conversation. She was smart and funny. I definitely liked talking to her. Jaxton spent our time bragging about his hundreds of girlfriends to the man that never had one. Good going Jaxton, now your mentor wants you dead.

Viviann and Mark came after that, letting my eyes rest a bit. Viviann still shimmered thanks to the diamonds on her purple satin dress, but it was gentler. Her brown hair was complemented with a matching headband. Mark, the small kid at her side, wore a matching tuxedo, the same shade of violet topped with diamonds. It looked better on Viviann. I had like Vivann the minute she said hello. She was independent enough to support herself, quiet enough to be mysterious, and pretty enough to be noticeable. She was wary at first, but soon opened up and told me everything I would ever need to help her, and I liked that. Mark was quiet and small and would mostly likely die easily, so I sort of decided to ignore him.

Princess and Adaum were next. Princess looked overjoyed in her short brown dress, heeled boots, and sparkly cowboys hat. She was grinning and waving. Adaum was dressed like a sailor, patched of it made from Auriel and Audriaunna's dresses. Princess was a complete nitwit with no chance, so I ignored her too. But Adaum? Another Glass kid? It's like he was rubbing it in my face. Who saved his sister only to have her die on him? Me. And Adaum didn't take either of his sisters deaths seriously because he _volunteered _for this. I didn't even pretend to be like him when we talked.

Kezi and Harper finished off the parade. Kezi shimmered gold with both her dress and heels. She didn't look happy, in fact she looked downright displeased. Harper, however, looked about ready to vomit. His fancy gold tuxedo couldn't hide that he felt nauseous and I didn't blame the kid. Kezi seemed a bit stuck up and girly when I met her, but maybe it could work. Harper was the ball of energy that Rose had been waiting to meet. The two of them hit it off so I was sort of obligated to like him.

With that, the parade ended and all of us victors went to our fancy rooms, separated by floors.

If Seraphin screamed, who would help her? Snow wouldn't know how and the Palace kids didn't know she had nightmares.

Allyson had Will, but sometimes that kid needed to just be a kid.

So, worriedly, I fell asleep.

**No One**

The Victors all tossed were visited by the dead that night.

Seraphin saw her Rigel, alive and angry at her. He hit her and yelled how she was such a horrible person for letting Isaac get so close to her and their child. Seraphin sobbed and begged for forgiveness, but Dream Rigel gave none.

Snow was holding hands with Autumn and Belladonna, trying to explain why he missed them. They understood and smiled at him the way they used to before they died. Snow liked having them there.

Isaac was chasing the laughter of little girls. He saw glimpses of blonde hair and brown curls every now and then, so he knew Luna and Auriel were in front of him. But then the laughter turned to screams and when Isaac turned the corner he saw Islianna, her hair on fire, standing over them with a knife.

Rose was on a swing, with Keenan pushing her. Angel had an arms around Keenan's shoulder and Rose smiled at them when they kissed.

Allyson was in a dark forest and she heard screams. Two boys screaming for her. When she found Colton and Will, Colton was dead, headless, and Will was arched over him crying. Ally tried to comfort him, but Will ran away and refused to be held by her, leaving Ally alone with no one.

Will sat proudly on Colton's shoulders. Ally jogged next to them. They were coming up to Will's house, his two sister smiling back at them. Will did what he always wanted to do, introduce Colton to his sisters. Jae and Lynn were overjoyed to meet him and Will was so happy.

So happy.

So traumatized.

Would it be a bad time to mention the older Victors were thanking their brains for the good dreams they'd had that night?

**Okay. So…some of those dream sequences were going to be more graphic, but I kept visualizing a scary zombie Islianna and I got freaked out. **

**I hope you enjoyed seeing what the mentors thought of their tributes. So random question, you're going into the games. What would you want your chariot outfit to be? I was just curious. And bored.**

**I think I'm going to go with no fixed schedule, but trying to get the chapter to you ASAP. Sound good?**

**Another question! Training is starting! Three separate chapters again? I sort of think I preferred it that way to get more in, but I care what you think too.**

**While writing this I realized Isaac would be 21 and felt strange. I never write from the perspective of 21 year olds…and Isaac's 21 now? What?**

**Sponsor points! Here they are! **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue- 24**

**Uracow99- 20**

**last sacrifice- 21**

**Midnight Ink- 21**

**D11olive-13- 21**

**ThaliaJacelynGrace- 9**

**Syndey State Of Mind- 20**

**Kh530- 23**

**XXWinterFallzXx- 24**

**XxAliceintheMadnessxX- 17**

**xcallmemaybex- 11**

**TikTakJabberjay- 15**

**Lilypotterlovesjames66- 20**

**hublub- 18**

**nb1998- 22**

**Aquamarine Rock Lion- 14**

**ladykreanna- 6**

**drewfreeze- 6**


	8. Training Day 1

**Training! Yay! At the end, in the author's note, I'm going to recap important things that happened in the other games so new readers know. For training chapters, 3 chapters, one day and 4 POV's per chapter. I will have fun with this. **

**Carrie**

The Capitol Career Pack was immediately decided. All the volunteers except that Hunter kid who volunteered for his cousin. We were the strongest, the most likely to win the crown. No more underdogs this year.

The weak ones would die very early on. We'd learned from the last 3 years. Those Careers had been cocky, arrogant. I would not let myself get to comfortable in the arena.

That's how fools die.

I stood next to Jolie at the knives. She was good. Taking the target next to her, I closed my eyes and remembered. When I remembered, my aim and strength went up exponentially.

The messenger, with an uncaring monotone. Telling me of my parents demise. They died at the hands of the rebels. And the messenger didn't even care.

I released the knife and smiled when it hit, dead center. Another knife, and another. I couldn't stop. Stopping was weakness and weakness was death. That target was Katniss Everdeen.

I stopped when the knives were gone. Then I calmed myself down as I walked. Couldn't stay mad forever. Had to keep my head. Had to keep my head.

When I brought the knives back I looked around. Javan was showing off, too. His sword met the training robots sword, clanging. I noticed he had the bot up to extreme difficulty.

Blaze, another in our alliance, looked angry as her threw a double-bladed axe directly into a dummy, yanked it out, and stormed off for the edible plants section. At least someone would learn how to find food.

I turned back to try out archery, which I knew I was okay with, only to find someone inches from my face. Her bright blue eyes and oblivious smile made her so childlike.

"Hello!" She chirped. It actually sounded like chirping. She brushed her orange curls behind her ear. "I'm Princess!" The name suited her, honestly.

"Hi." I really wanted to get to archery.

"Bye bye!" Princess's smile never faltered, in fact in grew, when she skipped away from me and went to talk to Peirce. That girl had nerve approaching Peirce. I wouldn't approach Peirce, especially because when anyone tried she glared not daggers but swords at them.

Princess had a failed conversation with Pierce that I decided to ignore. Instead I strung an arrow into my bow, took a deep breath, and released it. Unlike with knives, being angry was the opposite of helpful when I shot.

I watched Princess flirt with an uncomfortable Adaum. I shook my head, chuckled lightly, and went back to what was important. Training.

**Harper**

I was trying to learn how to start a fire, but the stupid trainer was stupid. He thought I was stupid! I wasn't being stupid, I just didn't know how to start a fire! Gosh.

After I left the stupid fire starting place of stupid I went to edible plants. I needed food in the arena after all! If I didn't have food I would starve. And if I starved I would die. And that wouldn't be fun. Dying isn't usually, right?

I had no experience, so I wouldn't know!

At the berry table, there was already another girl. She was older than me, but most people here were, and she had a blonde hair, but so did I, and her eyes were colorful! Like a well-set kaleidoscope. I had a kaleidoscope once, but it was smashed by rebels. It was sad.

The girl looked at me and smiled. "Hello little fellow." She brushed her hair back and the bottom of it was all rainbow colored! I suddenly really wanted rainbow hair. It looked fun!

Then I realized. "That rhymed!" I started laughing. She smiled.

"Almost everything I say rhymes in one or another way. Sonnet is my name, I want to be friends with you in this game." I liked Sonnet and I did want to be friends with her. She talked in rhymes and I _loved_ rhymes.

"I'm Harp!" I told her. "I like the way you rhyme everything, it's funny! I've already been to the fire starting station and I tried the obstacle course but I fell down, so I stopped that. But I still want to be your friend, cause I haven't made any friends here yet, so that would be good. Can we go try something else?"

Sonnet grinned. "Of course!" She didn't add anything onto it, so it didn't have to rhyme. But that was okay too. She skipped and I jogged over to the shelter station. The trainer talked about the risk versus the reward of getting a tent, the risk versus the protection of high places, and everything. It made my head start to hurt.

When we left I saw a boy looking at us. He was sort of smiling and was also probably even older than Sonnet. They both made me feel small. Not as small as the Careers made me feel, but still small.

I was pretty sure his name started with an E or a letter like that but I really didn't know. So I waved at him with a big smile. I was smiling because I had a friend. And I wouldn't be lonely. Someone would still be there with me. I liked that.

**Viviann**

At lunch I was wondering where to go next. I had seen the Careers with their weapons going nuts on everything. Two weaker, dreamier, childlike tributes made an alliance. Sonnet and Harper. I didn't see either of them going very far.

There was a little girl Kylie's size. She didn't look anything like Kylie, but she still reminded me why I had to go home. To take Kylie away from our cruel older brother.

So I quietly ate my pasta. The sauce was thick and creamy, the way it was back home. I tried to close my eyes and pretend I was back at my house. It didn't work. I didn't expect it to.

Isaac had told me survival stations were a good idea, and I listened. The entire morning had been spent in the poisons station and snares station and I had much more to do in snares. I'd probably try a weapon and the obstacle course the last day to make sure I could. I wouldn't blow any darts until the Gamemaker sessions though. That was my secret.

I tightened my ponytail before going back out.

I wasn't picking up snares very quickly, but I soon learned enough that if I had halfway decent rope I could make a halfway decent snare. I looked around, deciding to go to first aid. It sounded helpful, and I needed to be able to heal myself.

On my way there, I was stopped. I already knew her. Talon was my age, lived in my section, so we were in the same classes at school. It was sort of nice to see a familiar face, even when I couldn't trust her.

"Hi Viviann." Talon said, fairly brightly, given out situation. Then she got down to business and I forced myself to stand still and listen, even though I just wanted to go the other direction and avoid this.

"I have an alliance with Braylee, a Dome girl who's nice and smart and probably useful. We've almost all gone into the Training Academy at least once, and I heard about your blow darts, so I 'm not sure your secret is really safe. Either way, Braylee and I want you in our alliance. Also, heads up, I'm trying to look inferior, so don't be deterred by that." Talon ended her rare speech and looked at me expectantly.

I'd seen Braylee, and she looked nice enough. Except for that huge scar running down her arm. So I nodded slowly. Talon grinned and grabbed my wrist, leading me to where Braylee was painting herself.

"Good, you got Viviann. Hello Viviann. I saw your snares, they need work." Braylee said and then went back to painting her arm into a cartoony bush.

I took a deep breath and joined her, ready to continue working on survival skills.

**Hunter**

The brown dyes would not cooperate. No matter what I did with them they wouldn't look like the tree near me. So I scrubbed odd the incriminating colors away.

I had already touched on shelters just in case it would be necessary but it lost my attention really early on.

A 12 year old girl with blonde hair and light blue stained lips was leaning forward on her knees, tying knots. I knew a girl about her size with darker hair and eyes, who handed her ruby necklace to me through tears while saying goodbye.

She didn't look anything like her, but Annalise made me think of Kirsten. I wanted an ally, some company would be nice. So I walked over there.

"Hi Annalise." She looked up at me, nodded once, and then went back to her knots. I took a deep breath and tried again. "So, I was looking for an ally. And I was wondering if you were open for one."

That caught her attention and she looked in my eyes. She looked deep in thought. Then she slowly shook her head. No. I raised one eyebrow and raised my hands in surrender.

When I turned around I saw another girl. She was closer to my age with very curly orange hair and painfully blue eyes. "Hi!" She chirped. "I'm Princess!"

"Hi, Princess." I said trying to slowly leave without her noticing.

"Hi!" She said again. I turned and started to go to the edible plants. I could hear Princess following me. I knew I was good looking, but I wasn't good enough to be followed.

She didn't leave me alone for the rest of the day. I tried to ignore her, but her presence was so encompassing. But I did my best to keep my mind off of her and on Orion. Because he's why I was here. And he was worth it.

**This would have been out sooner, but Hunter was being difficult. So I tried to outsmart him. It took a while. **

**What did you think of the characters outlined in this chapter? Did you like? Did you not like? Did I do bad?**

**Who do you want to see next chapter? **

**Tell me! TELL ME.**

**Yapping Zebras. **


	9. Training Day 2

**So, last chapter I forgot sponsor points. Oops. I'll do them this chapter though, swearsies! Also, this chapter starts not in the training center, but we get there.**

**Pierce**

I was looking in the mirror getting ready, starring into the yellow eyes of a murderer. A thief. I'd been killing and stealing since I was 10 years old, and never felt any need to stop. So I had advantage even over the trained tributes. They had never actually killed.

I pulled my training uniform on, not liking how skin tight it was. The shower had cleaned the nonexistent dirt out of my hair. My fingers pulled the strands to their proper position.

Then I took initiative to get to the training center. About half of the other tributes were waiting there. So I sat, waiting idly. I decided I would stick with weapons. I knew guns, but these weapons were more medieval.

When the last person, Jaxton, the idiot who thought he was a ladykiller, finally arrived, we could start. Yesterday I did swords and got okay with them. Okay wasn't good enough.

So I spent over an hour swinging that sword, fighting a robot. I won several times, but I kept going. In the arena, failure wasn't an option. So I could not fail.

I would return to the Capitol and live in a different big house alone. Not my deceased/murdered aunts, but one under my name that I worked for. I wouldn't have to steal. I would finally be at peace with myself. More blood on my hands would mean nothing.

Nothing at all.

So I kept swinging, thinking of my future. That annoying girl with orange hair was following around some extremely average guy, jabbering away in her annoying voice.

The disgustingly arrogant 'Career Pack' was trying to looking intimidating. The only ones I was even remotely worried about were Jolie and Javan, the ones who looked like ruthless District Careers.

There was someone else who intrigued me. The smallest girl, that Annalise. I saw a fire flicker in my peripheral vision and there she was, smiling proudly at the flame. It was like she was trying to be forgettable, but I couldn't. She didn't accept ally requests either.

I didn't like her. I was just interested in her. Actually I didn't like anyone there. That cheerful girl that liked to rhyme had allied with the little boy who spent all his time smiling. Both of them were too happy. Didn't they know the world was cruel? Didn't they know they would be dead in less than 5 days?

I was certain I was better off on my own.

**Emmuron**

I always liked Sonnet. I talked to her before chariot rides and she had a huge smile on her face the whole time. She allied herself with Harper, an equally cheerful kid.

I hadn't really planned on allies because I knew I would kill with everyone else. But the idea of killing Sonnet or Harper made bile rise in my throat. So I walked over to them.

They were at the camouflage station, alternating between painting each others faces and actually improving their skills. Harper's army camouflage colored face smiled up at me. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Sonnet's rainbow face looked expectant.

"Hello large fellow." Sonnet waved and Harper turned his smile to her.

"Hi Sonnet. Hi Harper. I'm Emmuron." Sonnet sort of smiled then.

"I know, and as you can see our skills are quite low. Could you be our ally? We need someone strong." I smiled at her.

I'm glad she suggested what I wanted. "Absolutely."

Harper's face seemed to break with the size of his smile. He got up and hugged me. Actually wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I was a little bit shocked, I hadn't imagined any affection would happen during the games, but I hugged him back tentatively.

It was sort of awkward because he was _maybe_ 5 feet tall, and I was almost 6' 6". Sonnet seemed to find it funny though.

Then Harper dragged me down, making me sit on the floor. Not that I resisted. Then my face was attacked.

The two of them each took half of my face and started smearing cold goo all over it. Soon I was a mixture of a camouflage beast and a tree. It was interesting, actually. Then Sonnet giggled and ran over to the obstacle course, springing through it was a bit of laughter.

Harper and I went to the trap station and I helped the kid the best I could. The bell rang for lunch only 10 minutes in.

I went for the steak, knowing protein would be helpful. It didn't surprise me that Harper got mac n' cheese and Sonnet had a plateful of brownies and salad.

I was perfectly happy just listening to the two of them babble for half an hour.

**Addison**

_You're so pretty. Everyone loves you. Except Lancer but he died. Oh well!_

I smiled at the happy voice. I liked the happy voice. It was happy. Most of the time.

I happily walked over to the weightlifting. And gasped. Someone had left the weights all messed up! I hurried to fix them. Everything had to be _perfect_.

_Look at that boy! He looks nice! I bet he'll like you! Everyone likes you!_

"Hi!" I said. The boy had cool hair, three different colors, and pretty piercings on his face.

"Hello Addison." He said, not looking up from the matching game. Why didn't he look at me! He was supposed to look at me!

"Look at me when you talk!" He looked up all of a sudden, like I said something wrong. His eyes were pretty and light blue. I liked them. But he looked really mad.

"Stop being mad." I told him. Then I remembered what I wanted. "Be my ally. Please."

"You keep yelling at me. Why would I be your ally?" Wait. What? He wouldn't be my ally? Why not? Why didn't he like me?

_Because your ugly and stupid. No one likes you. You're why Lancer died. Your fault! You stupid ugly thing. If you find someone that likes you it would be a miracle, you worthless animal. _

So I had to find someone that would like me. I shoved the boy away from me and stomped off. There was another boy at the knot tying station who looked like he might like me. He looked about my size!

So I went and sat next to him and touched his brown hair. It was soft. He looked up sharply. "Do you like me?" I asked him, and his yellow eyes widened. Maybe he _did_ like me!

"Sure, why not?" He said. Yes! He liked me! He liked me!

"Good. Then you'll be my ally." I told him. He looked surprised.

"Um…okay. Sure. I'm Henry. You are?"

"Addison, you're new best friend."

**Javan**

I would start survival skills tomorrow. But this was too much fun. And I would get it in less than 5 minutes, surely.

This was an obstacle course. But I wasn't just running through it. Instead I took my sword along and decided to have fun with it. Cut the ropes the rings hung on. So what if there was a girl my age on one of them. Her teeth were crooked and her blonde hair had stupid blue streaks through it anyway. Besides, who was she to ruin what I was doing?

Two other girls ran over. "Talon!" The first one, the one who seemed more frazzled, quickly knelt down and then immediately popped back up, looking at me. The second one pulled back her brown hair and stayed next to Talon, whispering something that, for all I know, could have been her confession of her undying love. I don't know, I couldn't hear it.

The first one flipped her red hair over her shoulder angrily. It was so funny I had to smirk at her. She didn't like that.

"What the hell is so funny dude? That's my ally! I need her! Who are you to damage other people THREE DAYS AWAY FROM THE GAMES!" She screamed. I sort of chuckled. Who wouldn't? She thought she could intimidate me when I knew I could crush her like she was a flea.

"I don't know who you are, but I can assure you, you won't make it three days in my arena." I told her. She got even madder. Quickly she looked behind her to see Talon being brought up by the other girl. Talon had one hand tangled in her hair, against her head.

Good. Maybe if her head was hurt I could get her in the bloodbath.

"YOUR ARENA?" She was _so_ mad. And it was _so_ funny. "My name is Braylee Crallie and it is not _your_ arena. In fact, it is _my_ arena. And Talon's arena. And Viviann's arena. Because we will ALL outlast YOU!"

Then she turned and stormed to Talon and who I assumed was Viviann. I smiled larger.

Jolie and Blaze walked up behind me. "Nice job making enemies." Blaze told me sarcastically.

"It was funny. Except that now no one can go through the obstacle course." Jolie pointed out. "But I think Talon might have a concussion or something. Do you know how good that would be for us? That one's smart, even if not agile or strongly impressive. I'll have fun ripping her apart."

So would I. Except I had a different girl in mind. Watch our Braylee. I'll be on your trail until I catch you.

**I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG AND I FEEL HORRIBLE! I had it half done in close to 5 days because my brain did _not _ want to cooperate and then my computer spazzed out and deleted it and I didn't want to rewrite it but I did. It just took a while. **

**A bit of Peirce's strange history and her loner attitude. Emmuron getting in the alliance that I _adore_ writing. Seriously, Sonnet and Harper make me happy. Addison is more schizophrenic than she was described, but I like it that way, she makes more sense that way to me. And Javan…is it a bad thing that I liked writing that? Also, Talon is probably okay. Probably. I haven't decided. **

**Okay. Who do you want to hear from next chapter? I'm thinking Nathan, but I have no idea who else to do. Princess? Because she amuses me? Maybe. **

**SO. Here is the last two chapters worth of sponsor points added on. **

**ThornyRoseIsTrue- 24**

**Uracow99- 22**

**last sacrifice- 25**

**Midnight Ink- 27**

**D11olive-13- 26**

**ThaliaJacelynGrace- 11**

**Syndey State Of Mind- 28**

**Kh530- 29**

**XXWinterFallzXx- 28**

**XxAliceintheMadnessxX- 22**

**xcallmemaybex- 13**

**TikTakJabberjay- 19**

**Lilypotterlovesjames66- 25**

**hublub- 18**

**nb1998- 29**

**Aquamarine Rock Lion- 14**

**ladykreanna- 6**

**drewfreeze- 6**


End file.
